


The (Almost) Worst Day Ever

by cherryrosetart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Based off of a Prompt on Tumblr, Fluff, M/M, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryrosetart/pseuds/cherryrosetart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is having the shittiest of shitty days possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Almost) Worst Day Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a cute prompt idea on tumblr and had already been planning to write something fluff, so this is the outcome. Please enjoy! It's a complete 180 from the last fic I wrote. The name of the company and the restaurant are my own creation, and the restaurant is what I'd like to call mine someday... if I go that route in life.

The sun rose quickly in the morning sky as Ryan Haywood turned over in his bed, his eyes just slits as he peered at his alarm clock; the clock showed 9:12am. He grasped his sheet and wrapped it over his shoulders and rolled the opposite way snuggling into his pillow when his eyes shot open and a sudden feeling of dread overwhelmed him. He sat up in his bed and viewed the clock once more to be certain he wasn’t dreaming, and the twelve flipped into a thirteen.  
  
“Fuck,” he muttered loudly and he scrambled out of his bed getting his foot trapped in his bedding, and falling face first to the floor. “Motherfucker…” Ryan struggled to remove the blanket that had somehow wrapped itself around his ankle and noticed little dark clumps of something on the floor of his bathroom and bedroom.  
  
He dealt with the blanket first, carefully pulling it off his ankle then stood up trying to calm himself. He glanced at the clock, which read 9:15am, and hightailed it to the bathroom. That was when he realized what was littered all over the floor. His cat--an odd-looking, one-eyed, brown and white mix named Edgar--had decided to make an attempt at cleaning his own litter box by flinging his excrements anywhere they’d land. “God damnit, Edgar! Did you really have to do this today? I don’t have fucking time to clean up your mess right now.”  
  
Ryan lifted his feet to reveal that he had indeed stepped in his cat’s little ‘gift’ and bowed his head. There was no time… he was already late for work, and needed to get into the shower. “How the fuck did I not hear the alarm?” He asked himself as he used the carpet to scrape off the mess from the bottom of his feet and hurriedly grab his phone. “Should I call and explain?” He wondered aloud, but then decided against it. Instead, he set the phone to his music, and positioned it on top of the toilet while he showered.  
  
The man cleaned himself as quickly as possible while the music helped sooth his stress from the early morning annoyances. He shut off the water and reached for his towel, which inexplicably knocked over his phone into the toilet, which unfortunately had not been flushed from the previous using. “Oh, you’re fucking kidding me…” Ryan dried off in the tub, not wanting to get anymore ‘cat’ on his clean body, and used his towel to step over the mess.  
  
Back in his bedroom, Ryan made his way to a chair that sat beside the window where he usually left his clothes out for the following day. It made things easier so once he finished in the shower he wouldn’t have to go looking for what to wear. It was a simple system, really. He stuffed himself into his tan work slacks, and picked up his yellow polo work shirt that displayed the name ‘Tech Nexus’ stitched into the left side of the chest. Except when Ryan picked up his shirt to put it on, there were claw marks from top to bottom making his shirt unwearable.  
  
Ryan was on the verge of screaming after he noticed his work shirt. It got worse for him when he saw that the clock read 9:52am. “Where the fuck did the time go?” The man didn’t have much of a choice since the only other work shirt he had was in the laundry, and he hadn’t planned on doing laundry until his next day off, which wasn’t for another couple days. He opened his closet door and grabbed a dingy white t-shirt, hoping it could pass enough for yellow. Either way, he’d have a lot of explaining to do to his boss.  
  
Ryan fell back against the chair where his clothes sat, hitting his head on the hard top and started laughing hysterically. It was better than crying, which is how he felt. He slipped on the dingy shirt, and grabbed his favorite comfortable pair of sneakers, only to smell something nasty coming from inside the shoes. He brought it closer and sniffed, and almost gagged, the smell was so horrific. Edgar not only decided that his litter box was full, but he used Ryan’s shoes as a backup; perhaps it was revenge on the cat’s end, or perhaps he was just simply trying to tell his human that it was time to clean out the box.  
  
The man once again glimpsed at the clock… 10:06am. “Jesus fucking Christ! My boss is gonna have my ass if I don’t leave right now.” Not giving a fuck about what had happened in his apartment, he slipped on his pee soaked shoes, grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door, barely remembering to lock it. Ryan ran down the near endless loop of indoor steps, and pushed open the door to the building. He jetted toward his car that he had parked on the side of the street close to the building, and realized it was nowhere in sight. “I could’ve sworn I parked it right here.”  
  
Up and down the street the man searched for his car, but to no avail. “What the fuck? Where the hell is my car?” It was becoming too much to handle, and Ryan was ready to tear his hair from his scalp. The man paused for a moment cooling off with a few deep breaths. He turned and bumped into a neighbor as she approached the building and accidentally knocked all of her groceries out of her arms. The food spilled across the pavement and along the sidewalk, and the woman screeched at the poor man. He helped pick up her food, and almost got hit by a car extracting them from the street. He even held open the door for her, and offered to carry the groceries to her apartment, but she just stomped on his foot with her heel, and huffed off.  
  
With a throbbing foot, he held back a yelp but hopped around trying to will the pain away when he caught sight of the sign stating that ‘Tuesdays are street cleaning days, and all vehicles will be towed if parked during the hours of 6:00am and 12:00pm.’ Ryan tightened his hands slowly into fists as his anger began to rise, but he squashed it figuring it wasn’t worth it.  
  
Since he was in a bind, and realized he would have to catch the public bus, Ryan hauled ass up to his apartment and made himself a travel mug of coffee since he had forgotten it earlier. He had a moment to breathe, completely ignoring his cat and the broken trinkets in the living room, clearly knocked over by Edgar in protest. Taking a sip of the warm liquid really alleviated some of the increasing tension he was feeling in his neck and slowly moving up into his head.  
  
Ryan hurried out of his apartment and made his way to the bus stop. “At least I can sit and enjoy my coffee when I get there,” he said. He figured since his morning was already incredibly shitty, it couldn’t get any worse, right? As that thought formed he saw the bus beginning to pull away from the stop and had to hotfoot it swiftly to reach it. But he was too late, and the bus drove off. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” While he had been running, the cover for his travel mug popped off, and he hadn’t noticed. When he went to take a sip of his coffee he nearly spilled it on himself. “Whew, that was close.” Ryan turned around in hopes of seeing another bus pull up, and some young punk riding his skateboard while texting didn’t see him. He moved just enough so that the coffee landed on his pants instead of his shirt. Although afterwards, he realized that was a bad idea considering it hit his crotch area.  
  
“Can this day get any worse?!” He cried out and dropped his travel mug, effectively splashing more coffee onto his pants. Ryan glared daggers at the mug wishing lasers would shoot from his eyes and melt the plastic into the ground. Thankfully, there was a nearby convenient store, and Ryan rushed in to clean up as best he could. The man used wet paper towels to wipe up the coffee before it stained, leaving a larger wet spot on his pants. “Nobody better ask me if I just pissed myself…”  
  
Ryan bolted to the bus stop and took a seat, not risking anymore opportunities for mishap. The bus arrived not more than five minutes after he did, and hurried onto the bus paying the fair. He had no idea what time it was since his phone was still swimming in the yellow liquid in his toilet. He knew he would have to buy a new one to replace the damaged one, so he didn’t bother with it. The man swiped a set of seats near the back and leaned against the window setting his feet up on the other chair.  
  
_At least the bus ride should be peaceful,_ Ryan thought as he stared at the combination coffee and water mark slowly drying on his pants. He disregarded the oncoming passengers as the bus made frequent stops along the path to work. As the bus made its approach to the stop near his work, Ryan pulled the cord then stood up while he waited for the bus to fully halt. Once off the bus, the man ran like he was being chased by ravage beasts and really wanted to live. He stopped at the front desk once inside to show his badge and took the glass elevator to the correct floor. As the elevator moved he glanced at the clock hanging above the front desk and saw that it was already past noon. “Fuck.”  
  
Ryan rushed to his cubicle only to find his boss standing there waiting for him with the angriest face he’d ever seen on the man. “Before you get mad I can-”  
  
“I don’t want to hear it, Haywood. You are over four hours late, and we don’t take kindly to that sort of tardiness. Bradford over there has had to go back and forth from his station to yours to answer your calls. I don’t know what would- Why aren’t you wearing your uniform? And… what the hell happened to your pants? Haywood, if this is how you’re gonna treat your job, I ought to fire you.”  
  
“Mr. Price, please listen... I’ve had a hell of a day-”  
  
“Buuuuuut you’ve been a great asset to this company for as long as you’ve worked here so I won’t fire you; _but_ I’m docking you for today, and you’re suspended for the rest of the week. Look, Haywood, whatever is going on in your life, fix it, and then come back on Monday ready to go. If this continues, I _will_ fire you.” Mr. Price stalked off to his office, and Ryan was left feeling even shittier than he already had been.  
  
Before leaving the office, he took a seat at his desk and made a couple crucial phone calls. The first one was to the tow company to find out where his car had been taken to, and the other to the impound once he had that information. He learned the price for getting his car back would be $500. Not too happy with that information, he made one more call, one a little less important. He pulled out his little pocket book which held a handful of phone numbers for the possible occasion of a misplaced, broken, or in his case, swimming cell phone. A quick search through his list, and he found the number to the man he had been seeing--though not seriously--to find out if they were still on for their date.  
  
“Hey, it’s Ryan. I’ve had a really bad day, and my cell is out of service, so I was just checking to see if we’re still on for tonight.”  
  
“Oh, that explains why it kept going straight to voicemail. Um… yeah, we’re still on.” Ryan could hear something unusual over the line, but couldn’t quite figure out what it was he was hearing. “Uh…quiet, he’ll hear you…” Ryan barely heard from the man on the other line. “Yeah, meet me at the ‘Clink n Drink’ tonight at eight. Uh, I gotta go.”  
  
Ryan hung up the phone, a little curious as to why the conversation with the other man felt strange, but chalked it up to his already terrible day. He hustled to the bus stop once again, and rode it to the impound, which took nearly an hour. Almost falling asleep on the bus, he heard some woman scream at some kids at the front of the bus, and it shook him out of his daze. He pulled the cord as the bus reached its destination, and got off.  
  
Not in as much of a hurry as he had been earlier in the day, Ryan strolled to the impound lot, not at all ready to deal with the paperwork or stress of getting his car back. How did he forget about Tuesday? He knew Tuesday was the day they cleaned the streets. And he could have sworn he set his alarm that morning too. Why did he not hear it go off? The rotten day played over and over in his head as he got closer to hopefully making his day better.  
  
The paperwork took a good forty-five minutes to fill out, and then he had to wait for the guy running the place to not only find his car in the system, but find where it had been placed in the lot. Then he had to verify that it was indeed his car by showing proof of ownership, which he thankfully had in the glove compartment of his car, and have his driver’s license scanned into the system. It was all a big hassle. Then it came time to pay, and Ryan handed the man--who pretty much scowled at him the entire time--his bank credit card.  
  
The man at the computer processed Ryan’s card and set it on the counter. Ryan put it back in his wallet, and gathered his car information and was ready to leave when the word ‘declined’ flashed across the screen.  
  
“You’re declined,” the man with the white button up and blue and yellow striped tie said. He was a short, balding man, with wisps of hair along the side of his head. He wore thick coke-bottle glasses, and had a protruding gut causing his tan trousers to sit underneath his belly. There was some strange, possibly grease stain on the left center of his shirt, just under his tie. It didn’t look like something from a car, but more from something he ate.  
  
“What do you mean it’s ‘declined’?”  
  
“It says it right here.”  
  
Ryan pulled out his wallet and handed back his card. “Try again.” Again, the man ran the card, and again the screen showed ‘decline.’ “This doesn’t make any sense. I know I have the money in my account. Fuck… Can I please use your phone? I need to find out what the hell is going on.”  
  
“Don’t you have a cell phone?”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s sitting in my goddamn toilet right now. I just need to call the bank; can I please just use your phone?” Ryan’s frustration was starting to get the better of him, and he almost reached over the counter and grabbed the man’s shirt. He gritted his teeth and squeezed his fists, but then breathed slowly to compose himself. “I’m just gonna call my bank and see what’s going on. Please?”  
  
“Make it quick,” the man said, and shoved a big square office-type phone in front of Ryan.  
  
Ryan called his bank, giving the teller over the phone his information including his account number, his name, and what had been happening with his card. The gentleman over the line told him that there had been a depositing error, and that one of the other tellers had accidentally typed in his account number while depositing someone else’s check, so they had to put a hold on his account to make sure he didn’t spend money that wasn’t his. Ryan almost pulled the phone jack out of the wall and toss the thing across the room, but decided against it. Instead he opted to a breathing technique where he counted down from ten _slowly_.  
  
Ryan thanked the man on the line and hung up. He turned back to the balding man and sighed. “I’m gonna have to use my emergency credit card for this.” Ryan took out the card and handed it over.  
  
Once the transaction went through, the man gave Ryan back his card, and Ryan darted out of there like the place was on fire. He got into his car, and drove home as quickly as he could. When it came to parking his car, he triple checked to make sure there were no signs promulgating a tow zone. He unlocked the front door of the building letting it close behind him, and sprinted up the steps taking two at a time. He entered his home and slammed the door, remembering there was still a situation he had to deal with there.  
  
“Edgar,” he called out to his cat. “Daddy’s home and he’s very sorry for not cleaning out your box sooner. He’s gonna do that right now.” Ryan expeditiously cleaned Edgar’s box, his bedroom and bathroom floors, and picked up the trinkets the cat had purposely knocked over. He removed his shoes throwing them into a garbage bag to deal with later and could smell the cat urine strongly. “I need another shower.”  
  
As if on cue, Edgar slithered through Ryan’s legs nuzzling his head against the man’s ankles. Ryan picked up his cat and scratched his head. The cat’s purring vibrated against Ryan’s chest and arm, and he took a seat on a chair in his living room. “I wish I had your life right now, Edgar. It would be so much easier than being human. You get to lie around all day, eating food, crapping whenever and _wherever_ you want… and sleep all day. Wanna trade?”  
  
Edgar meowed and snuggled more against Ryan’s hand. “Yeah… I wouldn’t either. Eh, it’s not all bad, just today. Often times my life is fantastic, but today… it can go to fucking hell.” He set the cat down onto the chair as he stood up, and headed into the bathroom for a shower. He glanced into the toilet and the phone had settled inside. “I might as well…” He took off his shirt and threw it into the hamper; then with a look of disgust, deliberately inserted his hand into the bowl, and seized the phone, extracting it quickly. “At least it’s my own… Ugh…” He delicately threw it into the sink and flushed the toilet.  
  
Ryan turned on the shower rinsing his arm off briefly, and undressed the rest of the way. The water was soothing and regenerating, giving him a false sense of possibility that the rest of the night might get better. He edulcorated ever part of his body, especially the arm he used to retrieve his phone. The bathroom permeated with steam from the exceptionally hot water, and fogged up the mirror. Ryan shut off the water, wiped down, and got out wrapping the towel around his waist. The steam-filled room was still nice and hot, and it helped him relax. He closed his eyes and leaned against the counter inhaling deeply until the fog began to dissipate.  
  
Turning around to face his mirror, Ryan wiped off the condensation so he could see his reflection. Forgetting his phone was in the sink, he turned the knob and the water landed directly onto the device. “God damnit… At least it’s already fucked up; what’s a little more water, right?” He shut off the valve and pulled his phone out with a rag, and set it on the granite. Upon opening the door, Edgar ran inside as the steam escaped and a rush of cool air filled the bathroom. Ryan stepped out into his bedroom and peeked at the clock: 7:07pm.  
  
“Whew, good, I actually have time. It’s a good thing it’s not far from here.” Ryan shucked off his towel and set it down on the bed. He rifled through his closet, finding a nice pair of clean jeans, and a black t-shirt and adorned his apparel after rummaging through his dresser for a fresh pair of boxer briefs and socks. His eyes averted to the clock again, and the time shown 7:16pm. Ryan found another pair of black shoes at the bottom of his closet and slipped them on. “Man, I have time to actually stop and take a breath. What should I do with all my time?”  
  
Ryan missed the feel of his phone, and wondered if he had any new emails to check. On a small desk at the far left corner of his bedroom, just behind the entryway sat a laptop he hadn’t used in quite a while. He wondered if it even had a charge since he kept it unplugged unless he was working on something important. Giving in, he shrugged and plugged the cord into the machine then turned it on. Like most laptops, it lagged as it started up but eventually his background appeared... a still from his favorite game, Fallout 3. “Hmm… I should play that again soon.” The little clock on the right corner of his laptop manifested 7:25pm, and Ryan decided against checking his email.  
  
“I should probably get going. I can get us a table and have a diet coke while I wait. I’ve gotta get me a new phone for sure tomorrow.” Ryan grabbed something from his bathroom drawer, picked up his wallet and keys. and headed out toward the living room. Edgar jumped up onto the couch arm and Ryan gave his kitty some love before departing. He skipped down the flight of steps and exited through the main door, letting it shut behind him. He verified that his car was where he had parked it, and jogged over. However, before he even got inside the vehicle, he noticed that one side of the car dipped lower than the other. “Oh fuck, please tell me it’s just my imagination.” Ryan ambulated to the driver’s side of the car and gaped at the two missing tires. “Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me. I thought this shit was over. Fuck it…” Ryan sped off on foot, racing to beat the traffic. He didn’t bother to wait for lights to change, but instead opted to run when the opportunity became available. Ryan made a mad dash to the bar and grill, hoping he wouldn’t be late.  
  
Ryan arrived just outside the restaurant as the eight o’clock hour began, and leaned up against a stone wall trying to catch his breath. He stood approximately thirty feet from the front door, just beside the entranceway to the back alley leading to the other side of the restaurant. The man rolled forward, grasping at his knees as his breathing slowed, his back gently pressed against the thick wall. He propped back up, and rested his head against the protruding bricks, careful not to push too hard against the sharp edges. As Ryan’s breath steadied, and he thrust himself off the wall, he turned to face the restaurant; the feel of something strange and heavy lodged into his back and he froze.  
  
“Turn around slowly, and don’t make any sudden moves…”  
  
Ryan obeyed and with his hands up beside his head, he reversed direction and tried not to look like he was about ready to shit himself.  
  
“Take whatever you want, man,” Ryan pleaded. “I don’t have much. I’ve got about forty bucks in my wallet, and that’s really about it. Look…” Ryan carefully moved his hand toward his back pocket when the gunman urged him to go faster with the wave of his gun. “Here, take it…” Ryan’s hand was trembling as the man snatched the pleather bound contraption.  
  
“Empty your pockets…”  
  
Ryan did so, and the only other items that fell out were his keys and a condom. “Look, I got two tires jacked from my car earlier, so it’s not here. I had to hightail it all the way the fuck here, and there’s someone inside waiting for me and-” Ryan didn’t have a chance to finish talking before the man pocketed his gun and Ryan’s wallet and whisked off through the alleyway. He picked up his keys and the condom and scrambled into the restaurant.  
  
Once inside, Ryan examined the room glancing at the different tables to see if he could find his date, but to no avail. “Maybe he’s running late…” A sweet young woman with a smile to match her bubbly personality offered to seat Ryan while he waited. He sat down at a table instead of a booth, and asked to be seated where he could see the people as they entered the establishment. The wait seemed endless as the seconds ticked by, and Ryan had no idea what time it actually was. An older server kept bringing Ryan refills of water, and a few basketful of rolls to keep him occupied, but even the other patrons noticed he had been there for quite some time, and would shake their heads as they left. One young mother even apologized to him on her way out, and her daughter gave Ryan a drawing of a flower. Well, at least she said it was a flower.  
  
The situation was becoming ridiculous, and Ryan was beginning to wonder if his date would show up at all. They had talked earlier on the phone; everything seemed fine then, didn’t it? Except for that one questionable moment when he thought heard someone else’s voice he hadn’t recognized, but at the time he thought he might have even imagined it, or that it was just his television on too loud. Though, he distinctly remembered hearing his date say ‘quiet, he’ll hear you.’ It would have been one thing if his date had simply just canceled, but instead the man kept the date, and then completely left him high and dry.  
  
The looks and murmurs from others had finally frustrated him to the point where he stood up and was about five seconds from walking out, when a young man, not too much younger than him, took the seat across the table.  
  
“Whew, sorry I’m so late, babe, traffic is _crazy_ right now! I don’t know how you get around here so easily,” he started then added quietly. “I’m Michael… just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn’t bother to show up is a dick.”  
  
Ryan sat down slowly, unsure of what to make of the younger man, but shrugged. Why the hell not? The guy did just save him from a horrible night gone wrong, and not to mention that smile. Oh, and his other features didn’t hurt either. “Yeah, sure, okay. I’m Ryan,” he responded quietly and grinned. Maybe the night could get better after all.  
  
The two have the best possible date Ryan had ever had, just talking about all the things they had in common, which to his surprise and liking was quite a bit. When the server came back to take their orders, neither were really hungry, too enthralled with each other, and continued to have a good time. They shared jokes, and worse date ever scenarios, boyfriend troubles, youthful memories, and numerous other joys in their lives. Ryan mentioned Edgar, and Michael admitted to always wanting a cat.  
  
“Maybe I’ll have to introduce you to him. He’s the sweetest cat when he wants to be, but if you don’t change his litter box when he wants you to, he will let you know.”  
  
“Sounds like a cat my mom had when I was younger. That cat hated her though, and always loved to fuck with her; and every time the cat pissed in her slipper, or fucked up something she was working on, she’d chase the little guy all over the fucking house with a broom. He learned pretty fast that all he had to do was hide in my room and he’d be safe.”  
  
“Where’s that cat now?” Ryan asked.  
  
“Probably dead. When I left home I couldn’t take him with me and she kicked him out. Never heard anything about him since. That was about three years ago.”  
  
The server interrupted their time together once again asking for an order. When they both refused, the server, as politely as possible conveyed, “You need to order something or you have to go. The manager doesn’t like it when people just come in for the free rolls and drink water all night.”  
  
Before Ryan had a chance to reveal his awful ordeal with his wallet, Michael chimed in. “How about we go somewhere quiet and continue this?”  
  
“All right. What’s the worst that can happen, right?” Ryan chuckled, but deep down he really did have to wonder after the worst day he’d ever had.  
  
The rest of the evening went nothing like Ryan had expected. They got into Michael’s car and drove to the closest public park, and walked around chatting the rest of the night. All of Ryan’s troubles had disappeared with every step. He couldn’t remember the last time he had such fun on a date. Even with the other guy he was seeing, it was often a typical boring date of dinner, movie, and sex, not that the sex was always bad, but it became monotonous and tiresome. Michael was something fresh, something new and exciting, and Ryan wanted more. He drew in a deep breath, and summoned up his courage.  
  
“Hey, would it be too bold to invite you back to my place?”  
  
“That depends on what you had in mind.”  
  
Ryan couldn’t tell if Michael was being suggestive, playful, or serious, but he decided to take his chances. “I’m not ready for this night to end, and I’d really like to continue what’s going on here. We can just talk if that’s all you want; I could talk to you all night. I’ve never met anyone as vibrant and full of life as you are. You’re interesting to say the very least, and if I might add, I think you are really cute.”  
  
“Will I get to meet Edgar?”  
  
“Definitely. And if he likes you, you might have to come over to see him, you know, because he might grow attached to you.”  
  
“Is that a possibility, huh? Well, I guess I should probably meet him then. If he’s everything you say he is then I just might have to visit more often too.” Michael smiled, the faintest hint of a smirk just underneath, and Ryan beamed.  
  
“I’m sure he’d like that.”  
  
The two walked back to Michael’s car and Ryan showed Michael how to get to his place. Once inside, their dynamic remained steady. Ryan introduced Michael to Edgar, who took an instant shine to the lad, and they conversed until all hours. As the sun rose, and Ryan was showing signs that he just couldn’t keep his eyes opened any longer, Michael stood up.  
  
“I had a really great time last night,” Michael admitted. “Better than I had expected it to go.”  
  
Ryan stood up too which helped wake him up enough. “Thanks for saving my ass like that. I had a really great time too.”  
  
“Then how about we do it again, but for real this time?”  
  
“I would like that very much.” Ryan watched as Edgar purred and felt up against Michael’s legs. “And I think he would too.”  
  
“I had a feeling we’d get along.”  
  
“How about I make you dinner tomorrow night?”  
  
“Okay, let’s do it. Here…” Michael wrote down his cell phone number on what looked like a bill that had been sitting atop the kitchen counter. “When you get your new phone tomorrow, call me, and I’ll come over.”  
  
“Sounds great! And I’ll tell you all about the worst yet best day of my life.”  
  
Michael leaned close to Ryan and gently kissed his lips. “I can’t wait. Good night…”  
  
“Good night…”


End file.
